Accident: Code Red
by Lazlobane
Summary: Because a few of you were interested in the character Red in my story Accident, starring Stephanie Plum, I decided to write a short on his point of view. So there are a lot of spoilers. I suggest reading the first story before reading this one (it makes more sense that way, but you could still just read it if you want; I can't stop you).


_Red._

That's the name I go by here, working for Sandor Mazur. As his enforcer and right hand man I am able to look closely into his dealings.

I had been sent to infiltrate his operation a couple years ago, my skill set being heavily inclined towards undercover work, under orders to terminate. Recently, he had been going on, particularly, about finally succeeding in his plot for revenge over the deaths of his spouse and only daughter.

Unfortunately, he has decided to include his niece in this business. This will affect matters greatly on my part.

My only hope is that the innocent will come out of this unharmed.

* * *

I've just received notification through the monitors that Stephanie Plum, the bosses niece has woken from her coma. I had been advised by the medical personnel that he'd hired to be careful of both her physical and mental state.

Sandor was excited. Very much so.

Perhaps she is the missing link to my job.

I entered the room. It was entirely white, surgical.

At the center, the only color came from a young woman who looked...

I found it difficult to meet those crystalline blue eyes. So much loss...And fear.

 _Damn._

Even so, I knew my part. My cover was a sardonic man with no mercy, and as such, I couldn't break character.

I gave her cold eyes and a smirk as I took her in. Her eyes widened as I looked her over.

 _Looks like she's fully healed from the accident. Good thing I'd taken care of the man who'd run her over and tried to kill her before I'd taken her to emergency care._

I ordered her to follow me to her uncle's chambers. I couldn't give her answers until he allowed it, so I let her anxiety get the best of her until then.

 _Poor girl. Looks like you were dealt a real shitty one, sugar._

* * *

So I'm to pretend I knew her before she lost her memories and get close. At least it helps my agenda.

* * *

"Red."

I turned and looked at her. _Plum_.

I raised a brow. _What was she doing here, so late at night?_

"Entering a man's bedroom at night is never a good idea for a young lady," I said. I smirked and looked her over. Slowly.

At first she blushed but she seemed to calm herself down. She glared at me.

"Oh, yeah right. You're a robot. You won't do anything except give me hives from that macho act." She glared some more but I could see that deep down there was a part of her that was suddenly a little more alert.

"What do you want," I asked in a bored tone.

She suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well," she said quietly, "I was wondering if you could give me extra lessons in combat and weaponry? I know uncle Sandy told me to keep things simple and take my time but..."

She looked up at me intently.

 _Sigh. This complicates things. I usually use my free time to plan and contact my connections._

"I suppose I could make a few exceptions..." I said slowly.

Suddenly she jumped on me in an embrace.

"Thank you Red, thank you so much! This means everything!" she jumped up and down, still holding on.

I nervously reached out and patted her on her head. Her curly hair was soft. It had been a while that I'd seen her hair loose, and not in that tight braid she wore for training.

I clenched my fist.

"Let me show you how to utilize your blade in more strategic ways. For example, how to escape using any means necessary..."

* * *

I was standing in the shadows where they couldn't see me, listening to their conversation.

Plum and "Bart" were having some sort of spat.

I felt sorry for my behavior towards her a few hours before...women shouldn't be handled that way. Patronizing, I know, but it's how I felt.

There was nothing I could do about it. I need to sink deep into this character. If I show any mercy I'll draw suspicion. Something I can't do with Sandor watching my every move.

I looked back at her and examined her.

 _No bruising_.

I'd been careful to apply enough pressure to scare her, but not physically harm.

It seemed the bartender I'd hired was trying to shake her memory of him.

Fat chance. With all the drugs the boss ordered to have injected into her in order for her amnesia to take hold, It would be difficult to make her recall any details of her past.

But still, the undercover cop didn't know that.

He didn't know that I knew who he was either.

 _Joe Morelli_. Plums police boyfriend from Trenton.

He'd infiltrated the facility about two months after her disappearance. Under the guise of an ex mercenary he managed to make it pretty far. If I hadn't signed him on myself he'd probably have found himself dead in the middle of the desert.

Sandor hadn't bothered to look into his nieces life, but I had made a thorough investigation.

I learned quite a bit about the former "bounty Hunter". Quite the adventurous life.

And that's how I'd discovered a few more things that would help stop Sandor Mazur.

* * *

It seems the princes have arrived to rescue their fair princess Plum.

 _Party time_.

I felt a big grim part my lips. But quickly put on my game face and went to look for Plum.

After dropping her off at the gymnasium to suit up I left to finish some business.

I had to see that Morelli and his allies were good.

I took my place on one of the roofs where I'd set up to take measure of the situation.

Over at the east end it was silent.

 _Joe Morelli. He'd probably subdued everyone in that area._

I left to find out.

* * *

 _Oh, brother._

I'd found him but now we were having a standoff.

And, just my luck, Plum found us.

"What are you doing out of your post?" I said it with as much cynicism as I could.

She wouldn't have it.

 _Sigh. Why is everyone intent in making my life more difficult?_

"Fine."

* * *

I left her to be 'captured' by the enemy.

I looked around the corner and saw Carlos Manoso or 'Ranger' entering the room.

He turned his eyes in my direction for a second but I hid.

 _He's pretty good. But not as good as he needs to be for this. Not if he's trying to keep them safe._

On that note I left to finish my preparations for the finale.

 _But first, time to kick some ass._

* * *

I felt my blood boil as I saw Sandor shoot Plum. I shook from the anger.

I couldn't make a move to stop it or I'd blow my cover.

 _Wait for it._

 _Now_.

I shot the gun out of his hand and made sure to put his backup to sleep.

I rushed forward to make the capture but he thought on his feet and was now holding Plum as hostage, a knife to her throat.

 _Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. This is what I get for straying from the original plan so much._

And then Plum did something amazing.

She took the plunge. Literally. She used one of the tactics I'd told her about and pierced both herself and her uncle.

"STEPHANIE!"

 _Stephanie_!

The sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Her two men rushed up from their positions and raced towards her.

I glanced at her. On the ground, bleeding.

I turned away to hide in the shadows.

I looked at them-at her-so pale. Too much blood. The men were in agony, that I could see.

I heard the helicopter getting closer.

 _Better make myself scarce. Next time, Stephanie_.

I got on the motorcycle I'd set up to escape with and left.

* * *

It was a nice day. A little windy, but otherwise warm. The willow gently ebbed and flowed across the sky. The grass was green and trimmed; well maintained.

I looked out at her. She was definitely better. The flowers she carried were a mix of reds, pinks, and whites.

 _For them_.

She placed each arrangement precisely on the graves.

I watched for a long time as she closed her eyes and prayed.

I walked to her. Unconsciously, like a ghost over the tombstones. I was about a foot away when I realized I'd moved.

 _No._

I looked at her. She looked a little fragile but was still teeming with vitality. Her lashes were long on her pale skin. She'd lost a lot of weight.

Her hair was free and flowing, like wildfire it seemed to have a life of its own. It glowed in the sunlight.

I reached out, inches from her bouncing, brown locks.

I pulled my hand away.

I smiled.

And I vanished.

 _Goodbye, sugar_.

The wind blew gently as she opened her eyes. And she smiled.


End file.
